Seduciendo a Iwa-chan
by ChiisanaOjou
Summary: Estaba hastiado ya de toda esta situación. Hace semanas que andaba con la idea de seducirlo pero éste solo lo había ignorado, afectándole de sobre manera a Oikawa como chico malcriado que era al no tenerlo bajo su encanto. Pero, obstinado a no perder, ideó un nuevo plan para seducirlo. Uno más candente y provocativo. ¿Funcionará realmente el nuevo plan de Oikawa? / Iwaoi.
1. Coquetería I

**Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi.**

* * *

 **Seduciendo a Iwa-chan.**

.

 _Coquetería I_

 _._

* * *

No había nada más frustrante en esos momentos que sentirse insatisfecho, malhumorado e incapaz de seducir a su mejor amigo. Estaba hastiado ya de toda esta situación. Hace semanas que andaba con la idea de seducirlo, todo porque los chicos del club le habían hecho un reto a que no podría seducir al sub-capitán. Oikawa como odiaba perder, aceptó el reto con total seguridad en su persona y en sus cualidades físicas como psicológicas, por lo que ideó un plan cien por ciento efectivo para lograr encantar al moreno de ojos jade.

Mas algo extraño sucedió. Algo que en los planes de Oikawa no estaba especificado. Algo que ni siquiera a él se le había cruzado por la cabeza.  
Iwaizumi simplemente le había ignorado y no le había dado importancia a sus indirectas de que quería que fuera suyo. Era como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de las intenciones del capitán hacia él, o simplemente las ignoraba. Fuera la razón que fuera, el rechazo y poco interés que mostraba Iwaizumi ante sus acciones afectó de sobre manera al _setter_ del equipo.

No entendía por qué aún no había caído en sus encantos. Todas las chicas con solo un saludo de su parte caían rendidas ante él, pero el morocho no, no quería caer, no le daba oportunidad alguna para caer en su mar de admiradoras.

Y eso le afectaba, como chico malcriado que era le afectaba no tener a Iwaizumi lamiéndole los pies, rogándole de rodillas. Y aunque sonara un poco dictador y opresivo como lo había sido Tobio en el pasado, no podía negar que le encantaba tener a todas esas chicas babeándose por él. Pero más que eso, más que tener sometidas a las chicas por culpa de su atrayente físico, le gustaba que le tuvieran atención por sobre todas las cosas. Porque así era él, le encantaba tener la atención puesta en él, total y absolutamente toda la atención hacia él.

Sin embargo eso no habia ocurrido con su amigo de la infancia. Él simplemente no habia reaccionado ante nada, ¡nada! Y aquello lo traía molesto desde que había comenzado a ejecutar su plan. Había causado en ellos algunas peleas que normalmente siempre tenían, pero para Oikawa eran discusiones distintas a las comunes porque él por primera vez se sentía frustrado y molesto con Iwaizumi por no caer nunca en sus redes.

Por eso, obstinado a no perder una simple apuesta, cambió por completo su plan de seducir a Iwaizumi, abandonando lo atento y caballeroso que había sido en esas semanas, reemplazando esas cualidades por unas mucho más divertidas y obscenas.

El nuevo plan comenzaba ahora.

Estaban situados frente a los casilleros en la sala del club, uno al lado del otro dispuestos a cambiarse de ropa. Se encontraban solos en esa habitación mientras que en la otra donde se situaban las duchas se encontraban algunos chicos del equipo aseándose.

En eso, Oikawa comenzó a sacarse lentamente la camiseta de gimnasia mientras tarareaba divertido una canción que hace días había escuchado en su mp4, levantando levemente su camiseta dejando a vista de cualquiera su cremoso y mojado abdomen producto del sudor que tenía impregnado en su cuerpo, mientras más arriba se divisaban sus húmedos pechos adornados por dos rosados y blandos pezones que con el frío no demoraron nada en elevarse.  
Pasó su camiseta por su cuello, por su cabeza y dejándola delicadamente dentro de su casillero se dio media vuelta para quedar frente a Iwaizumi, hablándole para poder captar su atención.

– Iwa-chan~

– ¿Qué quieres?

– ¿Puedes tocarme aquí? Me duele.

– ¿Dónde? – al fin se giró para mirarlo.

– Aquí Iwa-chan – su tono de voz era tan suave y agudo, relajado y apaciguado, con cuidado de enunciar con el tono correcto las palabras.

Iwaizumi molesto se giró para quedar frente a él y mirar el lugar que según Oikawa le dolía, encontrándose con éste apuntando su pecho izquierdo mientras arqueaba hacia él su dorso –innecesariamente– para poder mostrarle más cómodo el lugar con dolor.  
El As del equipo lo miró serio ante su movimiento lujurioso con su pecho y suspirando con resignación dirigió su mano derecha hacia el pecho izquierdo de Tooru y lo envolvió por completo con toda la palma de su mano.

– ¡Ah~! – gimió al sentir como la morena mano le envolvía por completo su pecho.

– ¿Te duele mucho? – mas Iwaizumi interpretó su exclamación como dolor.

– No, es que… t-tus manos están calientes y yo…

– Hmm… entonces no te duele – no era una pregunta, sino que una afirmación.

–No, eh… quiero decir, sí… – le miró nervioso por ser descubierto – I-Iwa-chan…

– Deja de molestar ¿quieres? – colocó su pulgar en el blando y colorado pezón solo para hacerlo girar lentamente, tortuosamente, transmitiéndole un extraño cosquilleo a la parte baja de Oikawa – no estoy para tus juegos.

– ¡I-Iwa-chan!

Sintió como el calor en su pecho envuelto por esa tosca mano morena se alejaba con rapidez, a la vez que el dueño de esa mano se giraba para cambiarse, dejando algo boquiabierto a Oikawa ante la reacción que había tenido con su montículo sonrosado.

Vio como el de ojos jade se alejaba de su lado a la vez que se pasaba su bolso deportivo por sobre sus hombros, cruzándolo en su dorso, solo para dejarlo ahí, solo, en esa habitación sin siquiera dar alguna señal de que lo esperaría para irse a casa juntos.

Oikawa solamente se quedó congelado, sin decir algo, pero una vez que se quedó solo en ese salón dejó escapar una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al haber notado y sentido la reacción de su mejor amigo.

¿Será que su plan nuevo iba a funcionar? ¿De verdad?

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y cubrir su rostro con ambas manos al sentir sus mejillas arder con fiereza ante la adrenalina que traía consigo su plan, sintiéndose extrañamente excitado y emocionado por todo esto.

Ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer para seducirlo.

* * *

¡Hola a todos ustedes queridos lectores!

Les traigo una nueva historia de esta pareja, ya que la venía planeando hace mucho tiempo y hoy por fin aclaré conmigo misma todo lo que pondré y el número de capítulos que habrán.  
Júzguenme mal o bien, como deseen todas ustedes, pero sí, será un fic candente, lleno de lujuria y situaciones pervertidas ewe.  
Por ahora el **rating será T** , pero más adelante subirá a M por motivos que todos sabemos, así no me arriesgo a que reporten la historia y la borren (o en el peor de los casos que me reporten a mí T-T)

Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo uno, sé que está algo pobre pero es como un tipo de introducción.  
De todas maneras los capítulos no creo hacerlos muy largos, ya que debo escribir los capítulos de mi otro fic.

En fin, muchas gracias por pasarse y leer.

¡Nos leemos muy pero muy pronto!

Saludos y abrazos a todas ustedes, ¡adiós!

 _ **Atte: ChiisanaOjou**_


	2. Coquetería II

Okay, sí, díganme, ¿cuántas **DÉCADAS** han pasado desde que he escrito aquí? **¡DÍ-GAN-ME!** DX

HOLA A TODOOOOOOOOS. HE VUELTO. _FUCK_ HE VUELTO *O*

¿Se acordarán de mí xD? Puede que sí como puede que no XD.

Lo siento tanto T-T me fui por mucho tiempo. Tuve problemas en la escuela el año pasado, bloqueos mentales grandísimos, problemas mentales también xD y pues eso. Realmente no sé qué decir pero LO LAMENTO MUCHO DESDE EL CORAZÓN. Me encanta escribir así que prometo terminar todos los escritos que tengo en proceso x3!.

LO PROMETO, DE VERDAD. No me iré hasta terminar este fic y el otro :'D.

Bueno no sé muy bien que decir luego de volver desde hace tanto tiempo xD, así que espero que disfruten este capítulo c:

Nos leeremos más abajito~

 **Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi quien nos dio un infartó con la casi muerte de Daichi u.u**

* * *

 **Seduciendo a Iwa-chan.**

.

 _Coquetería II_

.

* * *

– Espero que me dibujes bien.

– Sabes que no soy bueno en esto.

– Ay Iwa-chan… – negó lentamente con su cabeza – eso es porque no le colocas el suficiente amor.

– Cállate.

Era un nuevo día estudiantil y se encontraban en clases de artes. La profesora les había dejado un trabajo en parejas el cual consistía en retratar al compañero y aplicarle al dibujo las técnicas de sombreado que habían estado pasando en las últimas clases, todo porque ella tenía una reunión con los profesores que estaban organizando el aniversario de la escuela, por lo que estaría ocupada y no podría hacerles clases.

Como en todos los trabajos en parejas, Iwaizumi quedó con Oikawa no por voluntad propia sino que por la elección egoísta de su mejor amigo, al decir que por ser mejores amigos _debían_ hacer todos los trabajos juntos. El de tez más morena estaba ya acostumbrado a la postura caprichosa que a veces adoptaba Oikawa, por lo que no le quedó más que suspirar y girar su silla en ciento ochenta grados para quedar frente a la mesa del castaño la cual estaba situada detrás de su puesto.

Mediante un piedra, papel o tijeras se eligió la persona que dibujaría primero, perdiendo al instante Iwaizumi mientras un contento Oikawa le exigía que lo dibujara bello.

Iwaizumi resignado agarró su croquera y lápiz grafito, comenzando a trazar suaves líneas y formas mientras veía el rostro de Oikawa cada cinco segundos para poder retratarlo. Él por su parte estaba fascinado. Tener la atención de Iwaizumi ya era satisfactorio para su ser, pero ver y sentir como lo miraba cada cinco segundos, era como estar en el paraíso, solo él con su Iwa-chan.

– Hey, si colocas una cara extraña a cada segundo no me vengas con que te dibujé mal.

– Si tan solo _supieras_ en lo que estoy pensando. – dijo de forma traviesa, mirándolo con sus castaños ojos levemente entrecerrados para transmitirle un aura más sensual.

– Créeme que no lo quiero saber, pero tu rostro te delata.

– ¡Ay Iwa-chan! – exclamó llevándose ambas manos a sus naturalmente coloridas mejillas en un intento de verse avergonzado.

– Ugh, repugnante.

– ¡Hey!

Ignoró esa exclamación y siguió retratando a su amigo. Oikawa por su parte se quedó en total silencio, concentrado a sentir la penetrante mirada de su amigo sobre él. Y es que de verdad la sentía. Le miraba tan serio, con una concentración incluso igual a la que tenía cuando estaban en el entrenamiento, que pensó que él realmente es importante para Iwaizumi. Sintió que su existencia era relevante para la vida de su amigo; que el solo hecho de mirarle por más de dos minutos lo hacía importante. No supo si era obra de su alocada mente o si era algo que le transmitía la mirada de Iwaizumi, pero sintió que el morocho claramente le decía _"no te alejes más de mí"_ , como si siempre había estado lejos de él. Sintió un poco de tristeza en los ojos de su ángel guardián, porque sí, hace tiempo que Oikawa había tachado a Iwaizumi como su ángel guardián, y como ese par de orbes color esmeralda le pedían –o mejor dicho– le _exigían_ que no se alejara más de su lado. Oikawa no entendía el porqué de esa mirada, por qué esos ojos lo miraban angustiados, que ni se dio cuenta cuando posicionó su mano izquierda en la derecha de Iwaizumi, haciéndole pausar la actividad que estaba haciendo y llamando la atención completa de Hajime.

– ¿Qué ocurre?

– ¿Po…por qué me miras así…?

– ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestionó confundido.

– Así… como…

– ¿Cómo "qué"?

– Como… como tris–

– ¡Iwaizumi-san!

No logró terminar lo que quería decir ya que la delegada del salón había llamado a su amigo para quién sabe qué cosa, sintiendo como se había quedado atorada la palabra en su lengua dispuesta a ser pronunciada, optando a quedar mejor en silencio pero sin soltar aún la mano de su amigo.

Iwaizumi sin entender que quiso decir Oikawa, y conociendo como era de complicado a la hora de decir unas cuantas verdades, se levantó de su asiento y le soltó la mano solo para tomársela él causando en el castaño que levantara su vista impresionado ante tal acción, apretándole levemente su mano en un intento de transmitirle tranquilidad para que se calmara.

– Dime que te sucede.

– Na-Nada Iwa-chan.

– Sabes que me enoja que me mientas.

– ¡Iwaizumi-san! – se escuchó desde el fondo del salón. Oikawa desvió sus ojos de Iwaizumi solo para mirar a la delegada del salón.

– Es verdad Iwa-chan. – le sonrió forzosamente – no me pasa nada.

– Hablaremos luego.

Le soltó la mano de forma seca demostrando claramente que estaba enojado, yendo hacia el lugar que hace rato lo estaban llamando. Oikawa se lo quedó mirando con unos ojos que notoriamente se veían dolidos ante la acción que había realizado el chico, invadiéndole inesperadamente un sentimiento de culpabilidad a todo su ser.

* * *

– ¡Uno, dos y tres! ¡Ahora!

Se encontraban en la práctica habitual que realizaban después del horario escolar, practicando los remates y bloqueos en un partido de práctica entre los mismos miembros de Aoba Josai. Oikawa había quedado en el equipo junto a Iwaizumi –como dictaba la ley de mejores amigos–, pero aun así no se lograba divisar esa conexión mística que tenían a la hora de jugar, cuestión que no pasó desapercibida por todo el equipo lo que causó que la mayoría estuvieran distraídos durante el partido. Incluso las dos personas de las que se hablaban.

Oikawa estaba fuera de sí mismo. No se comportaba regularmente como lo hacía. Ni siquiera se inmutaba ante la presencia de varias chicas que habían ido a verlo al entrenamiento. Era como si su alma se hubiera ido de su cuerpo, como si su mente estuviera encerrada en esos pensamientos existenciales que a veces tenía, sin saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo ahí parado en medio de la cancha. Si reaccionaba, pero a ratos; solo cuando Iwaizumi le llamaba.

– Seguro está en _esa_ etapa. – dijo Matsukawa una vez pausado el juego.

– ¿Etapa? ¿Qué etapa? – preguntó sin entender Kindaichi.

– Que está enamorado. – respondió Hanamaki.

– ¿Oikawa-san? – cuestionó Kunimi extrañado.

– Sí, ya era hora que le llegara. – volvió a hablar Matsukawa.

– Hm… es que es muy extraño. No logro imaginármelo.

– No te lo imagines Kindaichi, solo míralo. – todo se giraron a mirar a Oikawa quien estaba sentado en una de las bancas con una toalla sobre su cabeza la cual le tapaba su rostro por completo.

– Sigo pensando que es extraño.

– Yo digo que es verdad. – aportó Watari, el líbero del equipo. – No es como si supiera algo pero Oikawa-san ha estado muy extraño hace un buen tiempo.

Volvieron a girar sus cabezas para mirar al capitán del equipo, observando como desde la espalda de éste se acercaba el As de Aoba Josai seguramente a regañarle por su mal estado de ánimo que estaba afectando a la práctica. Los chicos quienes en las últimas semanas habían presenciado varias discusiones de ambos amigos de la infancia tomaron una prudente distancia de ellos, dejándolos solos para así resolver las cosas con más tranquilidad y comodidad, pues tanto como Matsukawa y Hanamaki sabían que Oikawa se soltaba mucho más cuando estaba a solas con Hajime.

El morocho de ojos jades una vez situado al lado de Oikawa le llamó para captar su atención pero éste simplemente no le respondió, causando que en la frente de Iwaizumi apareciera una palpitante vena de puro enojo y éste le hablara un poco más golpeado.

– Me dirás justo ahora que es lo que jodidamente está pasando contigo.

– No es nada Iwa-chan, ya te lo dije antes. – le contestó sin levantar siquiera su vista hacia él, haciendo un gesto despreocupado con una de sus manos.

Está de sobra decir que aquello hizo enojar más aún a Iwaizumi quien le quitó con algo de brusquedad la toalla blanca que mantenía sobre su cabeza el capitán del equipo y le hablara con un tono de voz más suave. No, imposible.

– Hace un rato en clases querías decirme algo. ¿Qué era?

– Te dije que no es nada.

– No jodas. Sabes muy bien que odio eso de ti.

Solo bastaron esas palabras para hacer que Oikawa levantara su vista con prisa y lo mirara asombrado por lo último que dijo, sintiendo extrañamente como su corazón dejaba de latir, mirándolo incrédulo sin poder creer tales palabras.

– T-Tú… ¿me odias?... ¿Me odias, Iwa-chan?

– ¡Argh, no! – se pasó una de sus manos por su húmedo cabello en un acto de desesperación.

Y es que odiaba cuando Oikawa le escondía cosas. Cuando quería hacerse el fuerte y le mostraba una falsa sonrisa, como si él cayera en eso. Nunca cayó en esas falsas sonrisas y nunca caería; sabia diferenciar muy bien las sonrisas auténticas de las falsas. Pero lo que más odiaba era cuando Oikawa entraba en ese modo defensivo. Como si él lo atacara siempre o algo así. Le hartaba eso. Más de una vez tuvo que escuchar cosas como _"Iwa-chan no me quiere"_ ya que malinterpretaba palabras salidas de su boca, justo como en ese momento.

Como lo conocía mejor que nadie no tuvo más opción que calmarse y dejar su molestia de lado, para una vez ya más tranquilo doblar sus rodillas y afirmar sus manos en cada muslo, quedando a la altura de Oikawa quien estaba sentado en una de las bancas para descansar, mirándolo horizontalmente, a la misma altura, para luego aclararle el malentendido que se había formado en su retorcida cabeza.

Suspiró y le habló.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo.

– Sabes muy bien que no dije eso. – le miró serio y continuó. – Es solo que me molesta cuando te quieres hacer el fuerte y me mientes; sabes que conmigo no puedes hacer eso.

– Pe-Pero no estoy intentando ser fuerte o algo así… – le dijo sincero.

– Entonces ¿qué es?

– Tú.

– ¿Yo, qué?

– Me miraste ra-raro en clases…

– ¿Ah? – emitió sin entender.

– Cuando me estabas dibujando, me miraste raro. Cómo… cómo triste… ¡Argh no lo sé! – exclamó inquietándose. – No sé si es la verdad pero sentí que me decías algo, cómo que no quieres que me aleje de ti o algo así…

–…

Silencio fue todo lo que se escuchó por parte de Iwaizumi una vez que terminó de sincerarse el gran rey, apodo por cortesía de Hinata, inquietando de inmediato a Tooru al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de su amigo.  
Pasaron unos largos treinta segundos en total silencio entre ambos chicos, hasta que Iwaizumi quitó sus manos de sus muslos y dobló aún más sus rodillas para quedar en cuclillas por completo y comenzar a reír levemente.  
Oikawa que ya le habían dominado los nervios por completo no supo interpretar tal risa hasta que el morocho habló.

– A veces me pregunto qué es lo que está mal con tu cabeza Oikawa.

– ¡Oye! – espetó ofendido.

– Pero si es verdad. ¿De a donde sacas tantas ideas? – volvió a reír ante lo que le había dicho Oikawa y mirándolo desde un poco más abajo producto de haberse agachado, agregó. – No sé qué estás pensando pero yo no te miré de ningún modo raro. Solo estaba retratándote y nada más.

– Por eso dije que no sabía si era verdad… – se defendió.

– ¿Y si fuiste tú? – le exclamó.

– ¿Yo? ¿A qué te refieres?

– Y si fuiste tú quién pensó en eso. – le explicó mientras ambos se sostenían las miradas, notando que Tooru no le captaba el mensaje que quería decir. – Eso de que tú no te alejes de mí.

– ¿¡Qu–!? ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? – gritó lo suficiente como para hacer que los chicos del equipo se giraran a mirarlos.

– Lo que acabo de decir.

– ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre!? ¿¡Yo, pensar eso!? ¡Pero si tú me lo dijiste!

– ¿Con los ojos?

– ¡Sí!

– Oikawa. – le llamó.

– ¿Qué? – le respondió.

– Estás loco.

Sentía sus mejillas arder ya por el comentario que le había dicho Iwaizumi y más ahora por lo último que le dijo, regalándole una mirada de berrinche y levantándose de la banca dispuesto a alejarse de Hajime, hasta que sintió no más dar tres pasos un fuerte agarre en una de sus manos, girándose solo para encontrar con que Iwaizumi se había levantado para agarrarlo, mirándolo con esos ojos tan penetrantes que a veces le hacían temblar el alma –como justo ahora–, mirándole éste de vuelta de manera interrogante ante esa acción, preparándose para lo que escucharía a continuación, o eso creyó.

– No te enojes.

– No estoy enojado. – le dijo entre dientes obviamente molesto.

– Y no.

– ¿No, qué?

– No dejaré que te alejes de mí, aunque quieras.

Y lo soltó solo para girarse hacia los demás chicos y decirles que se preparen para el segundo partido de práctica.  
Oikawa simplemente se quedó ahí, congelado en el lugar que lo había detenido su _amigo,_ mirando hacia donde se había ido Iwaizumi, divagando, pensando, recordando, sintiendo sus mejillas arder con fiereza, su cuerpo temblar, su estómago cosquillear, sus manos sudar, su respiración entrecortarse y su corazón detenerse, recordando las palabras de Hajime.

¿ _Realmente_ él estaba seduciendo a Iwaizumi? ¿O era al revés?

* * *

Sí, lo sé, fue demasiado corto como para haber vuelto :'v pero ¿qué les digo? desde el inicio nunca pensé en hacer los capítulos de este fic muy largos XD. Lamento si hubo alguna falta de ortografía pero estaba toda vuelta loca porque quería subir luego este capítulo xD.

Pero bueno, ¿les gustó? ¿quieren leer más? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo ya que Oikawa e Iwa-chan *censurado*

:3

Me alegra tanto haber podido volver u.u les juro que me encanta este anime. Al igual que la primera temporada la segunda me ha sacado varias carcajadas XD, en especial el baile de Kageyama cuando supieron que les harían una barbacoa :3. Por otra parte el manga, OH MY GOD, está demasiado bueno :'(, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que lloraré cuando Karasuno juegue con Aoba Josai. Dios, mi corazón se partirá en mil pedazos en ese juego :'c

Y bueno, eso ha sido por hoy. Actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda :DD. Como les dije, prometo terminar este fic y el otro así que no se preocupen que tendrán sus finales correspondientes :3.

¡Muchas gracias por leer y por leer mis historias!

¡Nos veremos pronto~!

Adiós y cuídense x3.

 _ **Atte: ChiisanaOjou.**_


End file.
